1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to spool support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spool support apparatus wherein the same provides selective support and securement of a plurality of spools within the organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spools of various types containing various fabric and non-fabric thread is secured within various storage support organizations. The prior art has in the past provided organizations that have been of relatively cumbersome and elaborate configuration, or else have not provided the enclosed securement required by the instant invention to prevent spools from inadvertent spillage from the associated support structure. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,341 to Carrozo wherein various fabric is contained within hook portions within a storage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,396 to Upton, et al. sets forth a device for holding spools, wherein a multi-tiered support utilizes various axles directed upwardly therefrom upon which spools may be placed and subsequently rotated during dispensing procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,215 to Kirkorian sets forth an underthread bobbin rack for sewing machines wherein axle portions are mounted within a channel to receive various bobbins for subsequent use within a sewing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,865 to Wriedt provides a support structure utilizing a variety of axles for sliding support of spools thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,458 to Wolfe sets forth a rotary thread spool support member wherein a vertical post mounts a series of annularly arranged limbs for support of spools thereon for subsequent use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved spool support apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.